


He Calls Himself Fool

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Solas Positivity Week [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family, Post Game, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there is a deeper meaning behind a bedtime story. </p><p>For Solas Positivity Week: Day 3, Wolf Hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Calls Himself Fool

“Tell me the story of the Wolf and the Nest again?”

“As you wish, da’len, but then you must sleep.”

_Wolf thought himself the smartest thing in the forest. He needed no pack and preferred to hunt alone for there was no one as cunning as he. One day as he walked through the trees he heard the call of a plump dove resting on its nest. He grew ravenous at the thought of fresh eggs to eat._

_‘Little dove,’ he called out, ‘will you spare one of your eggs for me? Surely it would be easier if you had less mouths to feed in the coming months.’  
_

_‘I have no eggs to spare for you, Wolf,’ the dove said before flying away at the threat of his teeth._ _Wolf began to circle the tree attempting to think of ways to reach the nest. He jumped up and up, over and over, but no matter how hard he tried he could not reach the branch._

_‘You don’t want that nest,’ a voice said nearby and Wolf looked into the neighbor tree to find Panther laying there.  
_

_‘Be gone, I do not need your advice,’ he replied. He howled at the tree, trying to bend it over with the power of his voice, but that did not work. He clawed and clawed at the bark, but the tree remained firm.  
_

_‘There is other prey to be found and I would be willing to share. We can work together,” Panther offered. ‘You are making a mistake. You do not want that nest.’_

_‘I do not need your help nor your companionship either. I will have those eggs and show you!’  
_

_Wolf began to gather all manner of things and place them against the tree. He would build a makeshift staircase to reach the branch. It was brilliant and he knew no other animal could be as resourceful as he. He worked on and on, day passing into night, stomach growing heavy with hunger, but he would not be set to another path._

_Once he was satisfied, Wolf backed as far away as he could to prepare for his ascent. The sky grew dark with rain clouds and the wind began to blow fast. Wolf’s structure creaked and shuddered with the coming storm, but he did not take heed of the possible danger._

_‘I wouldn’t do it,’ Panther said. ‘You don’t belong in trees, Wolf, and that nest is not worth your time. Don’t you want to know why?’_

_‘No, you probably want it for yourself. Leave me be! My plan is foolproof. Just watch!’  
_

_Wolf took a deep breath and ran. His haphazard creation began to wobble as he touched it, but Wolf raced across it and launched himself the remaining way into the tree. He howled with delight as his claws scrambled to grasp the branch. He had made it into the tree!_

_‘See, Panther! I did not need your help at all. And now I will feast on delicious eggs.’  
_

_He crawled his way towards the nest and, licking his lips looked down…only to find the nest empty. Empty!_

_‘It’s empty!’ he cried.  
_

_‘I told you, you didn’t want that nest,’ Panther purred. Just then the rain began to pour and the wind began to blow so hard Wolf had to hunch down and cling to the branch or risk falling. He watched as his carefully created staircase crumbled and fell away, leaving him stuck too high to jump down without gravely hurting himself.  
_

_‘You should have listened to me, Wolf. I could see what you could not. I could have saved you all this trouble if you would have let me help.’_

_Wolf _whined, hunger and shame eating a hole in his stomach, as the downpour soaked his beautiful fur._  
_

‘ _Yes, I should have listened to you. I have been a fool.’_

_All at once the rain stopped hitting him and he looked up to see Panther holding the leaves to protect him. She smiled with mischief, but there was kindness in her yellow eyes. ‘Will you let me help you now?’_

_‘All right.’  
_

_Panther reached down and picked Wolf up by the scruff of his neck and carefully clawed her way down the the trunk of the tree. Once on the ground she let him go and the two predators stared at one another as the storm died down around them._

_‘Come, silly Wolf. I know of a nest full of tasty eggs just waiting to be gobbled up. If you distract the mother with your cleverness, I will sneak and steal them. What do you say?’  
_

_‘All right,’ said Wolf and from that moment on he learned to listen to those that would help him instead of thinking his way was the only way.  
_

As the story ends, he glances down at the mass of raven hair and small limbs against his side. The girl has fallen fast asleep and he smiles at the way little snores escape through parted lips. Gently he leaves a kiss against her brow before sneaking himself away from the narrow bed. He creeps across the stone floors on silent feet and spares one last look back before exiting the room.

His eyes grow soft at the sight of her, perfect and wonderful and his to cherish. Whatever future he envisioned for himself, it could not come close to the fulfillment of what he now has. “Sleep well,” he whispers before shutting the door.

“I am not sure who enjoys that story more, you or her,” a voice says nearby and he turns to find yellow eyes smiling. 

“It is a meaningful and enchanting tale with a satisfactory ending,” he replies as he wraps himself around a familiar waist.

“One that could have gone many ways. If only he had listened sooner though. So much trouble could have been avoided, don’t you think?” she asks as strong arms reach up around his neck. Her fingers trace a fading scar there even as the memories of it are still fresh.

“Perhaps, but then who can predict how the story would end?”

“She would always come and save him, no matter what.” Warm lips press into his and he sinks in the encompassing weight of her love. She pulls away, holding tight to his hand, and tugs him towards their room. Her smile turns as wild as the spirit within. “Come, silly Wolf. I have some more mischief we can get ourselves into.”

 


End file.
